An Unexpected Encounter
is the first chapter of the main storyline of the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary Normal Mode In the Hero Club room, Togo Mimori prepares botamochi and shares it with Nogi Sonoko and Yuki Yuna, and Miyoshi Karin is teaching Inubouzaki Itsuki how to do cat's cradle. Just as Inubouzaki Fu is about to announce the day's scheduled activities, an alarm sounds and the group is whisked away into the Jukai. Once there, they notice that their terminals have appeared and Sonoko is missing. They are dismayed that they have to battle Vertex again, but they know that it will be an easy battle since only Stardust have appeared. A second wave appears shortly after, this time with Vertex. Suddenly, the heroes hear a voice telling them that Sonoko is alright and that they should focus on the battle. They discover that among the horde of enemies are new types of Vertexes and work to defeat them. Meanwhile, Sonoko has found that everyone has disappeared from the club room. She then sees the same person the heroes heard in the Jukai, who introduces herself as Uesato Hinata, a miko from the Anno Domini era with a special duty from the Shinju. Once the heroes return to the club room, they are introduced to Hinata, who explains that they are currently in a special recreation of Shikoku created by the Shinju. In addition to earthly gods, the Shinju is also made up of exiled heavenly gods. But the exiled heavenly gods are rebelling within the Shinju, creating new types of Vertexes and claiming most of the Shikoku region. If the rebelling gods win, the Shinju will collapse. In order to liberate all of Shikoku, heroes and mikos from all generations will have to work together. Suddenly, another Vertex attack ensues and Sonoko is disappointed to still not have her terminal but speculates that if the heroes are able to win in the special world, then perhaps it will be helpful in figuring out how to win in the real world. Hard Mode: Hinata Uesato's Welcome Party Fu remarks that although this is not the real Shikoku, their lives are still rather ordinary. Hinata says that this is because the Shinju wants to ensure that the heroes have a healthy and stable mind. Yuna asks Hinata about her friends from her era and if she has "someone precious" to her, and Hinata responds that even if she is separated from the person she is closest to, their hearts are always connected. Sonoko becomes inspired and begins to take notes for a love story, and Hinata gives her permission to write down as much as possible. Yuna then gets an idea for the Hero Club to throw a welcoming party for Hinata, who initially refuses but cannot refuse Sonoko due to her resembling someone for whom she cares a great deal. Togo tells Hinata that she understands how she feels, and Hinata appreciates her empathy. During their welcoming party for Hinata, the Hero Club asks her many questions about her duties as a miko and about the Shinju. They also ask her about her hidden talents, to which she responds that the only thing she could be considered "good" at is photography. Yuna suggests they take a photo together, but Hinata is out of the shot. Hinata then asks the others about their talents, and Itsuki decides to tell Hinata's fortune with tarot cards. She draws the Death card, the Chariot card, and the Lovers card, and try to determine what it means. Sonoko suggests that it means they will "receive reinforcements, deepen their bond in the face of danger, and get married" to which Hinata is delighted. Fu suggests that they take another picture together, this time with Hinata in the shot. Expert Mode: Hinata's Hero Club Debut Hinata asks the Hero Club what they do, and Fu says that those in the Hero Club work to help people. Hinata assumes that by "helping people", she means saving others from peril and stopping crime, and is worried that since she does not have the enhanced abilities of a hero, she will not be a useful member of the club. The others reassure her, however, and recite the Hero Club Five Tenets. Together, the seven of them go to Sanshu Beach, where they begin to help pick up trash and recyclables. Hinata is baffled that powerful heroes serving the Shinju are voluntarily doing something as small as cleaning up trash, but the others explain that even though no one notices, doing small tasks are fun and important because it makes the citizens happy. Hinata apologizes for being conceited and joins the others in cleaning, and Yuna says that this makes her a Hero too. Overjoyed, Hinata promises to be the best Hero she can be. The next day, the Hero Club members enter the club room to find that Hinata has organized a greatly detailed agenda for the day's activities, much to Fu and Karin's concern. Bonus Completion Scenario: What's a Miko? While having a snack, Hinata asks the Hero Club if they have a miko assigned to them. Karin says that all of the mikos of the current era are in the Taisha. Itsuki asks Hinata what her duties are in the Anno Domini era, and Hinata lists things like taking photos and "ear-cleaning". Yuna is amazed and wishes that the Hero Club had a miko, but Fu realizes that Togo fits Hinata's description quite accurately and tells Yuna to apologize to Togo. Itsuki asks if Hinata can do fortune-telling, and Hinata answers that while she cannot tell others' fortunes, she is very perceptive. Fu then proposes a contest between Itsuki and Hinata in which they must guess the contents of everyone's pockets. Itsuki uses her tarot cards to guess, and gives incorrect responses. Hinata, however, manages to guess correctly every single time, explaining that most of her guesses were conjectures based on earlier observations. Navigation Category:Scenario